fatalfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vega vs. Baraka
Vega vs Baraka is the 2nd episode of Fatal Fiction. It features Vega from Street Fighter & Baraka from Mortal Kombat Youtube For years the Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter debate has raged on, now watch as Proto Dude and Red Wolf go through each characters' abilities, weapons, strengths and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Interlude Proto Dude: Its a battle between beauty and the beast. Red Wolf: So Viewful Joe vs Black Star's Hair? Proto Dude: Ummmm no, its Vega vs Baraka. Red Wolf: Ohh, well that's disappointing... Proto Dude: I'm Proto Dude. Red Wolf: And I'm Red Wolf. Proto Dude: And its our job to examine both warrior's strengths, abilities, weapons and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Vega Proto Dude: Vega is the Spanish Spider known as the Spanish Ninja. He uses a combination of Japanese Ninjutsu, French Savate, Spanish Bullfighting and American Zipota. Red Wolf: He's good at confusing his enemies with a varity of moves that are quite the mouthful. Proto Dude: They actually aren't that hard to say. Red Wolf: And he's got Wolverine-like Claws on his gauntlets, this makes him one of the few Street Fighter characters to always carry around a weapon through its kind of easy to knock out of his hand. Proto Dude: Not to mention the fact that he has a mask to protect his face, so not to scar his "unmeasurable beauty". Red Wolf: It also turns on all his feminine opponents. Shows Chun-Li performing a rapid kick on Vega and knocks him through a wall as he falls. Proto Dude: Ummm sure... Speaking of beauty, Vega's main berserk button is having to face ugly people, he cannot stand them, so when he sees one he becomes extremely merciless. Red Wolf: Fashionable murder? That's my dream-come-true. Proto Dude: Vega is a fragile speedster with plenty of strength to spare, but one thing he's lacking is a good defense. Despite this, its no secret that Baraka is one ugly thill. So if there is anybody that Vega would be vicious against, its Baraka. Vega: "Breathing heavily and freaking out" My beautiful face is ruined! And I'll make you SUFFER!!! Baraka Proto Dude: Baraka is a unforgiving Tarkatan from Outworld in the service of Shao Kahn, with a cruel and unpredictable fighting style. While he is trained in the styles of Silat and Hung Gar, he prefers to use his blades over his hands. Baraka is so cruel, that he was originally given a fatality where he sliced his opponent's stomach open, and let their internals fall to the ground. Red Wolf: And then that was considered too gory for Mortal Kombat (falls silent for 7 seconds while it shows Baraka doing his X-Ray move in Sheeva) for Mortal Kombat! Proto Dude: He has far greater strength and agility then your average human, not to mention his strong sense of smell. Baraka also has plenty of special moves to choose from, like the Blade Spark which shoots a projectile from his blades. Red Wolf: Or the Blade Spin where he spins in place with his blades out. Proto Dude: Or the Chop Chop, which is a very brutal attack where he repetitively slashes the opponent in place. The problem with his moves however is that... Red Wolf: They take up too much mana? Proto Dude: What, what? This isn't an RPG (Role Playing Game) Red Wolf. Red Wolf: But you take up the role of the fighters. Proto Dude: Anyways, the main problem with these attacks is that for each of them, he stays in place while each of them is being used. Therefore, if he doesn't get a hit with them, it could give his opponent the opening that's needed. Mortal Kombat II Announcer: FINISH HIM! Baraka uppercuts Raiden right up the spiky ceiling at the Kombat Tomb in Mortal Kombat II. Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Baraka winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place in The Mortal Kombat II Dead Pool Stage) Proto Dude: It looks like Baraka gets the home territory advantage here. Mortal Kombat 9 Announcer: TEST YOUR MIGHT! Vega & Baraka come face to face at the Mortal Kombat Deadpool Stage. Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Baraka attempts to hit Vega with a high punch as Vega easily avoids the incoming blow by jumping above, landing behind Baraka. Baraka then attempts to perform a high kick on Vega only to be stabbed right in his groin. Baraka then covers his groin while in pain as Vega stands up. Baraka then grabs Vega and kicks him with the intent to kick him into the acid pit only for Vega to save himself by grabbing onto the statue. Baraka then fires off a Blade Spark at Vega as Vega avoids the incoming projectile. Vega then attacks Baraka with his claw only for Baraka to jump out of the way, kicking Vega in the chest. Vega then uses his Ninjutsu flip to flip away from Baraka as he fires off another Blade Spark, which Vega avoids again by crouching. Vega then grabs onto the door and launches himself with his claws aimed at Baraka while he dose his Blade Spin attack to kill Vega, with both attacks dealing damage to both combatants. Vega & Baraka then face each other again as Baraka offers him a Present but Vega refuses the offer as he rolls behind Baraka and then attacking him with a combo as he hits him with two claw attacks in addition to a 5 kick combo attack which causes Baraka to be knocked back after taking the last combo blow to the face. Baraka then gets back up with the intent to attack Vega only for Vega to strike him with his jump kick attack then strikes Baraka with two claw attacks. Baraka then grabs Vega to throw him only for Vega to fall onto his feat and performs another flip. Baraka then jumps right closer to Vega as both attempt to do a low sweep kick with both kicks connecting, Baraka then dose an uppercut which successfully strikes Vega with as Ed Boom appears on the lower right side of the screen saying "TOASTY" then moves away with Baraka being puzzled. Baraka then looks up and notices Vega attacking from above but jumps away from his attack. As Baraka walks towards Vega with the intent to attack him, Vega then stabs Baraka in the eyes with his claws causing him to be blind and berserk. Vega then jumps behind Baraka as he's doing his Chop Chop attack while in a blind-raged state, Vega then attempts to sneak up to attack him as Baraka swings his arm blade striking Vega as he bleeds but still alive from the blow, Vega then ducks as Baraka swings his arm blade again striking Vega's claw four times then misses on the fifth. Vega then performs a powerful uppercut knocking Baraka into the acid Dead Pool as he dose his Fatality Scream, killing him instantly as Ed Boom appears on the right side of the lower screen again yelling "TOASTY!" while Baraka's skeletal remains float upward from the acid pit itself. Fatal Fiction Referee: FATALITY! Results Proto Dude: In this battle, Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter, Street Fighter got the points. Red Wolf: And so did Baraka. Proto Dude: Vega was full of wraith the entire fight, because of this he went through of trying to torture Baraka as much as possible before killing him. Red Wolf: This almost cost him the fight while there at it. Proto Dude: After clawing his eyeballs out, Vega thought he could just sneak up on the Tarkatan, but his keen senses went all out as it happened. With an unpredictable slash attack, he managed to catch Vega off-guard and knock him back. Red Wolf: If he still had his vision, he might of hit a vital area to win the match, but because he was in such a panic, he didn't manage to hit a very good spot. Proto Dude: Realizing that Baraka was too dangerous to continue toying around with, Vega decided to end it, then and their. Red Wolf: This battle was just cut out for Vega. Proto Dude: And so the victory goes to him. Trivia * This is the 2nd episode of Fatal Fiction. * This episode is the first time a Mortal Kombat character fights a Street Fighter character. * This is also the first episode where it shows a Mortal Kombat Villain fight a Street Fighter Villain. * This is also the where both combatants that come directly from video gaming (in this case, fighting games) are set against one-another. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Rivalry match Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat themed Fatal Fictions Category:Claw battle themed Fatal Fictions Category:Video Game themed Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Themed Fatal Fictions Category:Beauty & The Beast themed Fatal Fictions